One Piece: Luffy and Sora
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: Sora, a boy with little to no memories, falls into the mishaps of Luffy, future Pirate king.
1. Chapter 1: Why am I here?

One Piece: Luffy and Sora

He was falling. Quickly. Straight into the ocean. There was nothing else in sight, except for the blue sky. He was falling a long distance. How did he get there anyway? Was he going to die on impact?

Of course not.

He felt a strong tugging on his shirt and was suddenly being pulled through the air. The force was so strong that he could not turn his head in the direction of the tugging to see what it was. Then, he seen the side of a wooden ship and…

*SLAM!*

He smacked into something and the tugging loosened. He was dazed and almost fainted. But he was lifted to his feet quickly by a small boy with bright pink hair.

"Are you alright! Are there any bruises! Are you concussed!" the boy kept asking questions.

"I'm fine," he said as he stood up slowly. "My name is Sora. What happened here?"

"Hi Sora! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King!" said another boy, a bit older than himself.

"You don't just blurt that out to random people! What if he's a Marine! He could arrest you!" said the smaller boy.

"Coby, who was that Roronoa Zoro person that fat lady was talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Are you even listening!" asked the boy, who Sora thinks is called Coby.

"Be quieter, you yell too much." replied Luffy.

Short chapter. The rest will be MUCH longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal With The Devil's Son

Chapter 2: A Swordsman's Deal

After a fierce explanation from Coby, almost all about Roronoa Zoro was revealed.

"So he's a pirate hunter?" asked Sora. "That could be dangerous."

"So? Danger usually means adventure!" said Luffy with a gleam in his eye.

"I'm not so sure I see it that way…" replied Sora, dying down into a whisper as he spoke.

"Hey, look! A café!" said Coby.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy as he ran inside.

They order their food. Luffy ordered lots of meat, Coby ordered a tea and Sora was disappointed to find out that they did not sell sea-salt ice cream, despite not actually knowing what it was.

"So this Zoro guy," says Luffy as he chews his meat viciously, "He's unguarded, right? I mean, he's tied up. He's not much of a threat like that is he?"

"Oh he's guarded. He is guarded by hundreds of Marines and their Marine Captain, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" said Coby.

As he said that, the entire café gasped in shock.

"What's with them? Axe-Hand Morgan can't be that good." said Luffy, ignoring the muttering.

"Luffy, Sora, I have a bad feeling about this…" said Coby, looking green.

"Be quiet Coby, you worry too much. Here! Have some meat!"

"Are you crazy?" yelled Coby.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Sora.

After they were done eating, they headed towards the Marine Base.

There, they saw a man with green hair and a black bandana tied to a pole.

"Is that the guy?" asked Sora.

"That's him alright." said Coby carefully. "He looks vicous doesn-LUFFY!"

Luffy was already walking towards Roronoa Zoro.

"We should go help hi-SORA!" Coby yelled.

Sora was following Luffy.

"Guys…" said Coby sadly, as he walked behind them and over the wall.

"Hey, you three! Do you mind untying these ropes? They're getting a little tight.

"Ooh! Sure thing! But on one condition." said Luffy.

"What's that?" asked Zoro, the frown fading from his face.

"You have to join my pirate crew!" said Luffy with a huge smirk.

"I like that idea!" said Sora.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Coby.

"Ha. Haha. HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! As if I'd join the likes of you and your measly crew." said Zoro.

"OK then." said Sora as he began to climb back over the wall.

"No! Wait! Can you at least untie the ropes first?" asked Zoro.

"On one con-" Luffy was cut off.

A little girl was climbing over the wall and running towards Zoro.

"Mr. Zoro! Mr. Zoro! I made you some rice balls!" yelled the young girl.

"No thanks." said Zoro.

"Who are these people?" said a young man in a tacky outfit. "They's better leave now or my daddy will kill the-Rice balls?"

"Yes! I made them for Mr. Zoro!" said the young girl.

"Give me one!" said the young man as he swiped one and madly began chewing. "BLARG!"

"You don't like them?" asked the girl, forming tears.

"These taste like crap!" yelled the boy, who threw it on the ground and started stomping on it.

"Wahhh!" cried the girl.

"You put too much sugar in it! It was meant to be seasoned with salt!" yelled the boy.

"But I thought the sugar would make it sweeter." said the girl.

"Well it didn't! Guards! Throw her out!" said the boy.

"But Helmeppo sir, she's just a young gi-" said a marine.

"My daddy can fire you." said the boy, Helmeppo, with a smirk.

The marine immediately threw the girl out of the Base.

"Waahhh!" cried the girl as she began falling towards the ground.

Luffy pulled back his arms and stretched them outwards, catching the girl.

"Remember 'Mr. Zoro'. If you can stand there for an ENTIRE month with no food, I'll let you go." said Helmeppo slyly, as he and the guards walked away.

"So would you like to join our crew?" asked Luffy.

"Are you still going on about that?" yelled Coby.

"Ha. As if." said Zoro.

"Well!" said Sora, walking away. "Have fun!"

"Wait! Before you go…can you feed me that?" asked Zoro.

"What, the dirty rice bal? But…it's all dirty!" said Luffy.

"I haven't eaten in weeks, please feed me the rice ball." said Zoro forcefully.

"Fine!" said Sora as he picked it up and forcefully fed it to him.

"Tell the girl…*gulp!*…tell the girl that it's really good." said Zoro.

"OK, will do now bye!" said Coby quickly.

"Let's go Sora." said Luffy, as he climbed the wall back into town.


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Over Shells Town

Chapter 3: The Power Over Shells Town

"Really? Mr. Zoro said that?" asked the little girl, smiling widely.

"Yes he did, but we need to ask you something." said Sora.

"About what?" asked the little girl, looking confused.

"Do you know why Zoro was put in jail?" asked Sora seriously.

"Yeah. Mr. Zoro killed Helmeppo's dog, Soro." replied the little girl.

"Why would he kill a useless dog?" asked Luffy, taking a bite out of the meat the little girls mother had served him.

"The dog was being mean and was chasing me. Mr. Zoro had to." said the little girl, tears forming.

"Then don't worry. We'll stop that Helmeppo guy and help Zoro." said Luffy confidently.

"Oh, but Helmeppo isn't that bad!" said the little girl.

"Oh?" asked Luffy.

"Helmeppo isn't the worst. Captain Morgan is. He is really mean and treats everyone like slaves." replied the little girl.

"Hahahahahahaha!" they all heard from outside.

It was Helmeppo.

"Hahahahaha! And when I put him to death in three days that'll be the end of that…HAHAHAHAHA!" Helmeppo laughed.

"Hey, lanky guy!" called Luffy, walking up to him.

"Who are you calling lanky?" yelled Helmeppo.

"You said that if Zoro went a month without eating you'd set him free." said Luffy.

"So? I lied! Hahahahaha!" laughed Helmeppo.

"So you'd just toy with a human life like that?" yelled Luffy. "Take this!"

Helmeppo gets hit by Luffy and flies a fair distance backwards.

"Woah." said Sora.

"Luffy! Are you crazy?" yelled Coby.

"Y-you-you hit me! Just wait until my father hears about this! He'll…Ha. HA!.HAHAHA! I'm going to go tell him now!" calls Helmeppo as he runs off.

"Let's go." said Luffy.

"Go? Go where?" asked Sora.

"To get Zoro of course!" smiled Luffy.

"Dad! Daddy! Kill him! Kill the boy with the straw hat! He-he hit me!" yelled Helmeppo.

"No." said Morgan.

"N-no?" asked Helmeppo.

"Stop whining!" yelles Morgan as he smacked Helmeppo across the face.

"D-daddy?" asked Helmeppo.

"Find the little girl. Kill her!" yelled Morgan to one of the Marine's.

"B-but sir! She's just a-" he was cut off by Morgan…impaling his chest with an axe.

"Hello again, straw hat." said Zoro unpleasantly.

"Hey. Want to join my crew yet?" asked Luffy, as he, Sora and Coby climbed over the wall.

"Why should I?" asked Zoro.

"You should because your going to be put to death in three days." answered Luffy.

"No, Helmeppo said-"

"Helmeppo lied." cut in Luffy.

"…I've thought it over. Get me my sword back and I'll join." said Zoro with a smirk.

"Is that all? Easy!" said Sora.

"You guys go get it. I'll stay here and untie these ropes." said Coby.

"OK!" replied Luffy as he and Sora walked into the Marine Base.

"What a stupid kid." chuckled Zoro.

"Stupid? Why is Luffy stupid?" asked Coby.

"Because he'll never make it out of there." replied Zoro.

"Captain Morgan sir! The statue is fully built and ready to raise!" said a Marine.

"Good! Raise it now! Show Shells Town my power!" answered Morgan.

"Gomu Gomu no-"

"Hmm?" wondered Morgan.

"ROCKET!"

"What?" yelled Morgan as he seen a man fly upwards towards the statue by some sort of rope.


	4. Chapter 4: Swordsman's Promise

Chapter 4: Swordsman's Promise

Author's Note: Sorry it took SO long. I just never got around to writing it.

Luffy flew at the statue at high speed and toppled it over.

Morgan walked angrily up to the fallen statue and stared at Luffy. Luffy was dazed and did not realize what had happened until Morgan shouted to his men.

"GET HIM! KILL HIM!"

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy as he picked up Helmeppo and ran inside the Marine Base.

On the ground, Coby is trying desperately fast to untie Zoro's ropes.

"So, if he can get your katana…will you help and fight?" asked Coby.

"Yeah. I don't go back on promises." replied Zoro.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, a bullet shot rang out and Coby was on the ground.

"KID!" yelled Zoro, surprised.

-Marine Base, 3rd Floor-

"Tell me where the sword is!" yelled Luffy as he bumped Helmeppo on the head.

"Ow! Ow! No! Ow!" repeatedly said Helmeppo after each hit.

"Stop right there." said a group of about 7 Marines.

"I've got to help Zoro and this town!" said Luffy as he held Helmeppo up for use as a human shield.

"No! Don't shoot! No!" repeatedly yelled Helmeppo.

-Marine Base, 1st Floor-

"Not this one…not this one…nope…not this…" mumbled Sora, as he looked from room to room trying to find Zoro's sword.

He had been searching for a while now. He heard a bullet from outside, and he figured someone had been shot at.

"Not this…not…SHIT!" Sora exclaimed as he entered a room filled with Marine's unconscious bodies on the floor. In the centre of the jumble was a tall pink haired girl. She somehow reminded Sora of someone from before…from before all of this.

"Intruder!" screamed the pink haired girl, as a light gathered in her hand and a large key like sword appeared to emerge from it.

"Whoa!" yelled Sora, as he dodged a swipe and ran back down the hall, not bothering to check any of the rooms on his way. He was heading to the door.

Sora didn't dare look back, and he ran for what seemed to be ages.

*WHAM!*

Wall.

Sora regained himself, got up and ran towards the door, faster this time. The girl was not chasing him anymore, so he slowed down to a walking pace.

After admiring the green and white walls and dim lighting, he emerged outside to see a tall, well built man with an iron jaw and an axe for a hand.

"Axe hand…" mumbled Sora.

-Marine Base, 3rd Floor-

"Coby!" yelled Luffy, as he picked up all three of the swords she had found, not knowing which one was Zoro's, and jumped out of the nearby window, Helmeppo in hand.

Luffy landed in the quad with a thud, while Helmeppo continued screaming from his speedy descent.

Coby was standing next to Zoro, his hand to his shoulder, covering what looked to be blood.

Luffy saw Sora, running from inside the building as tons of Marines stormed out and surrounded the quad. Each held their gun to Zoro and Coby, Sora now standing next to them, cowering.

"I-I can't...not here. I can't die yet!" yelled Zoro in his mind, as he remembered a promise he had made.

-Flashback-

"_Shut up! Zoro is awesome!"_

"_Zoro is stronger than all of us put together!"_

_All different chants were coming from the surroundings of the stage, as Zoro lay tired on the ground at Kuina's feet._

"_What's it now? 2000 wins for me? You are weak. No matter what they say!" sighed Kuina._

_Kuina walked away, as did all of the surrounding boys._

_Later that night, Kuina was approached by a tired looking Zoro._

"_I want a rematch! This time with real katana!" yelled Zoro._

"_W-What?"_

"_You heard me! A rematch, now, real katana!" replied Zoro._

"_Sure…" replied Kuina, reluctantly._

_After a match was hastily prepared, Kuina and Zoro took the common before match rituals, and shook hands._

_Zoro decided to try his hand at two katana in this match, which was strange even in the greatest sword stories._

_As suddenly as the match began, it ended._

"_Ow! How did you beat me in one hit?" yelped Zoro, holding his head in pain._

_All of a sudden, Kuina broke down in tears and crouched to the ground, her short purple hair falling over her face._

"_You're lucky…" cried Kuina._

"_W-Why? You're the one who won 2001 times in a row. You can beat even adults." replied Zoro, sitting down next to Kuina._

"_Yeah, but you're a boy. It's different for me…I'm a girl. Girls can't be swordsmen. Only boys can. At least that's what my dad always says." said Kuina between whimpers, wiping tears quickly from her eyes._

"_That's bullshit! Girls should have the right to be swordsmen. You're the best swordsman I've seen!" yelled Zoro._

"_I'll just get weaker. I'm a woman. My muscles are naturally weaker." replied Kuina._

"_You have no right to cry after you won, though! That's an insult to all of the training I've done!" retorted Zoro, loudly._

_The wind blew slowly, as the tears started drying._

"_Yo-you're right. *sniffle* Then let's make a vow. If I'm as good as you say, then one of us will become the greatest swordsman in the world." Kuina said, smiling weakly with dry tears on her face._

"_Deal!" said Zoro, smiling and shaking Kuina's hand._

_After they headed off, the dojo master, Kuina's father, smiled happily from behind some bushes._

_The next day, however, Zoro was upset to not see Kuina at the dojo._

"_Master Koshiro, where's Kuina?" questioned Zoro._

"_W-well you see…" Master Koshiro knelt down and put a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Kuina had an accident this morning. She slipped and fell down some stairs…*sniffle*…she lost her life as she hit the bottom…"_

"_W-What?" yelled Zoro, tears forming in his eyes. "But…the promise…"_

_Zoro ran from the dojo into Master Koshiro's house nearby. He saw a body, laying on an ambulance bed. It had a cloth covering its face._

"_Zoro, wait!" yelled Master Koshiro, not far behind Zoro._

"_You idiot!" yelled Zoro to the lifeless body._

_Master Koshiro stopped in his tracks._

"_You can't just run away from a promise like that!" Zoro cried, as he turned around and faced Master Koshiro. "Master, please give me Kuina's katana…"_

"_What? But you already have-"_

"_I will become the best swordsman in the world…for her…I will use three katana, to show I'm better. To show I'm great!" cried Zoro, tears streaming down his face quickly._

_-End Flashback-_

"_Fire!" yelled the tallest marine, pointing at Zoro, Coby and Sora._

"_No!" yelled Luffy, as he ran forwards and blocked all of the bullets._

_The bullets stretched his body skin far behind his back, before springing back, bullets and all._

"_Aaaarrrggghhh!" screamed most of the marines, as they ran back._

"_You know what, kid, I will join your crew. Just help me through these enemies. I've decided. Just help me out."_


	5. Chapter 5: Morgan's Downfall

Chapter 5: Morgan's Downfall

Sora runs forward and unties Zoro's arm ropes, while Luffy goes and unties his foot ropes.

"Here you go." says Luffy, handing Zoro the swords.

"Thanks…he he…Captain." smiles Zoro, as he puts one of the katana sideways in his mouth, and holds a katana in each hand.

'How do I fight?' questions Sora in his thoughts. 'I'm a useless crew member….but I have to fight! I am a pirate!'

As Sora angrily yells the words in his head, a bright light shone around hi palm, quickly gathering into the centre and forming to shape a large key. It felt light, and quickly fully formed, colour and all.

Sora looked in awe at his hand, holding a large blade, with three points at the en, in the shape of his necklace, a crown. It had a yellow hilt, easily fitting his hand in there. Sora took pose next to Luffy and Zoro. Coby stayed back next to the cross that Zoro was previously tied up on.

The marines were closing in quickly, and Sora leapt forward, and smacked one on the head with sharp part of the blade.

"Key…blade…" Sora mumbled to himself.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" yelled Luffy, as he extended his leg and swept a bunch of Marines off their feet in one low sweep.

"Santoryu…Oni Giri!" yelled Zoro, slashing through a bunch of Marines in one move, by crossing his katana over each other.

The three ran forward and hacked, slashed and bashed their way through the Marines.

After the Marines were either KO'd or too scared to confront the three, Luffy walked through calmly. He walked straight into Morgan, hitting his chest with his head.

Morgan lifting his axe-hand with a loud grunt and threw it down on Luffy. At the last moment, Luffy jumped out of the way and delivered a heavy blow to Morgan's chest. He didn't flinch, though it had obviously hurt him.

"Stop right there!" yelled Helmeppo from afar.

Luffy, Zoro and Sora had been beating up Marines so intently that they hadn't noticed Helmeppo sneak past and hold a gun to Coby's temple.

"Don't worry about me, Luffy! I'll be fi-Sora! Look out!" yelled Coby, as Sora turned to see the pink haired girl, in mid air, with her keyblade raised.

Sora dodged quickly, and blocked the second slash with his own keyblade.

"Who are you? Why are you fighting me?" yelled Sora, as he blocked more slashes, each one delivered faster and faster.

"The name's Kairi. You'd be wise to not forget it, pirate scum!" yelled Kairi, as Sora doubled over in pain after hearing the name 'Kairi'.

Kairi raised her keyblade, ready to deliver another blow, when Zoro interfered and slashed her away.

"Sora, you okay?" questioned Zoro, helping him up.

"Yeah…just…headache." Sora lied. After hearing the name, his head had suddenly felt like it had burst, and the searing pain was brought on by her name alone. It had, however, passed suddenly.

Kairi got up and ran at Sora, keyblade raised.

"Zoro, let me handle this." Sora said as Zoro nodded, and backed off.

Sora raised his key blade back, and blocked three slashes, before slashing once in a 360 spin, and another time, downwards, before strange light formed at the end of the keyblade, which Sora ran into Kairi's stomach.

The keyblade shone brighter, before blasting a beam of light out of it, and smacking Kairi hard into a far wall. The concrete around where she hit the wall cracked, and the wall collapsed onto her.

On the other side of the quad, Morgan had lifted his axe-hand above Luffy's head, Luffy being distracted by the Sora and Kairi fight.

Luffy notices and, in a split second, dodged by jumping backwards. He then outstretched his arm far backwards.

"Gomu Gomu no…" he yelled, as his arm withdrew with frightening speed. "Pistol!"

His fist had smacked Morgan in the stomach, hard, and Morgan fell to the ground, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

Luffy turned to see, Helmeppo, lying flat on the ground and Coby sitting on his chest, gun far out of reach of Helmeppo.

Sora went to retrieve Coby, and Zoro walked to Luffy.

"He he! Looks like I've got swordsman now!" laughed Luffy, smiling brightly at Zoro.

"Yeah. But if you interfere with my dream of becoming the world' best swordsman, I'll make you commit suicide." Zoro smiled back weakly. This, however, made Luffy laugh even harder, as he walked to Sora and Coby.

The marines were laughing and cheering on the Straw Hat crew, as the crew walked slowly out of the quad and into town.

"Mummy! Those are the boys who stopped Axe-Hand Morgan!" yelled a little girl. She was the girl who had been previously thrown from the quad by one of Helmeppo's Marine 'slaves'.

"Oh! You aren't what I expected. Come inside!" invited the girl's mother.

The pirates, and Coby, agreed happily and sat down.

"I'll fetch something for our 'hero's' to eat." smiled the girl's, Rika's, mum.

"Thanks. So what next?" asked Sora.

"Well, we might need a navigator, seeing as we haven't gotten one yet." replied Zoro.

"Yeah! That or a musician!" smiled Luffy.

"A musician?" asked Coby.

"Yeah! All pirates need entertainment!" replied Luffy.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rika went to open it, and Coby was surprised to see a Marine standing there.

"Oh no! He's probably angry at what we did to Morgan!" said Sora to Luffy and the others.

"I am Marine Lieutenant Ripper, and I am here to tell you thank you for what you did, and to leave our town immediately." said the Marine.

"What? But we saved you!" yelled Zoro.

"Yes, but you're still pirates. Morgan will be apprehended, but I will not tell the higher up's of what you did, or of your being here, just as a favour." replied Ripper.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice." said Luffy standing.

"If…if it's OK, I would like to join the M-Marines…" stuttered Coby, to Sora and Zoro's surprise.

'I hope they don't find out that I was a cabin boy for that fat bitch Alvida.' Coby says in thought.

"Oh yeah! We found Coby a while ago, on a pirate ship!" says Luffy. Zoro and Sora look on, smiling.

Coby, however, was speechless.

"He worked on a pira-"

"SHUT UP!" interrupted Coby, punching Luffy across the face. Luffy smiled and punched back.

Coby and Luffy got into a squabble.

"Leave! Now!" said Ripper loudly.

Coby was surprised to see Luffy still smiling. Suddenly, Coby realized what had happened.

'I…I need to stand up for myself…he helped me again…' thought Coby.

Luffy, Zoro and Sora walked out of the house slowly.

"I am no pirate! I want to be a Marine!" Coby yells to the weary looking Lt.

"O-Okay. I will let you train at the base." said Ripper, worried.

As Luffy and Sora prepared the 'ship', with Zoro just lounging around, Coby ran up an saluted them.

Luffy smiled, then the smile was wiped off his face, as the other Marines from the base walked up and saluted as well. Luffy's smile grew again, bigger.

They finally sailed off, and they smiled at each other, wondering where to next.

-Marine Base: Quad-

'What do you mean they've left!" yelled a very angry Kairi.

"They left while you were unconscious. There was nothing we could-"

"Nothing you could do? Lousy base! I'm headed to Loguetown base. I'll cut him off there!"

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating with chapter's four and five, guys and girls. Stuff got in the way and…I forgot to. Anyway, starting next chapter I may have to start having even larger chapters. And this will only be a small test, for one arc. The entire Buggy arc may be finished in two, maybe one chapter. If you don't like it, I'll change it back.


End file.
